


How I Learned to Love

by On_kamis_green_earth



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Depression, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Part 2, Post-Divorce, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rebuilding Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: Well, here she is...Part two to Learning to Love!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	How I Learned to Love

He didn’t sleep much these days, but then again, Vegeta couldn’t remember a time he truly slept well. And for the first time in his life, he should’ve been able to rest soundly. He was no longer surrounded by war or daily bombings. He was no longer hunting down other humans and hoping to be at the right end of a gun. 

Now, Vegeta had officially left the military. After months of politics and paperwork, he was forced out. His girlfriend was officially divorced from her ex-husband and they had moved in together, rather prematurely. Vegeta had never lived with someone romantically and Bulma had taken over every inch of their “shared” condo.

Her makeup cluttering the sink, her clothes strung on the floor, the place reeked of her perfume and soiled lab coats littered the office floor. 

He forced himself out of bed like he did every morning since the beginning of the end of his military career. He looked in the mirror and shook his head at the bags under his eyes, running his fingers through his greasy hair. The woman had insisted they go out tonight, even if just for a bit and though he detested the idea, agreed to go. 

As he shaved his stubble Vegeta reflected on the events leading up to this point. Bulma and his month-long stalemate that ended in no conversation or resolves. Well, he supposed the fucking they did without conversation at all could be considered some sort of resolve. Neither of them was the type to discuss their feelings so he pushed his anger and resentment down and trudged forward in typical Vegeta fashion. 

He showered and finished getting ready, 2 pm. It would be several hours until Bulma was home and he sighed. It has been quite some time since he visited Nappa and it wasn’t like Raditz drunk ass would be awake this time of day. And quite frankly Vegeta couldn’t care less about his lifelong friend. 

The bus ride to Nappa’s was long and painstaking but the man had just opened a restaurant and Vegeta was going to need a few drinks before bothering himself with all socializing tonight. Bulma wanted to check on her friends Tien and Launch who he had never met before. He knew based on her babbling that they were recently engaged and a bit of an up and down relationship. Launch seemed quite…irratic and Vegeta had no use for anyone really. Bulma described Tien as boring so by Vegeta’s standards the man was fine. 

As soon as he walked in the door he heard a booming laugh and Nappa yell, “Vegeta! Come here kiddo!” he demanded and Vegeta sneered, hands stuffed in his jacket pockets. “Your brother was just here visitin’ you really outta talk to Tarble more often. He asks about you all the time.” 

“Hn. Sure. I’ll take a beer,” Vegeta muttered and set his wallet down on the bar. Nappa wobbled over, his prosthetic seemed to be ill-fitting and Vegeta looked down at his feet. 

Nappa rested on a stool behind the bar and opened a bottle for each of them, “I own the place. I’ll have a drink if I want to. Ain’t nobody coming here anyway. Well, ain’t nobody that ain’t Saiyan…Have you seen Radi?” 

Vegeta shook his head and tossed back his beer. He wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand and rolled his eyes, “That moron hasn’t talked to me since he drunk dialed Bulma. He needs to lose her damn number.” 

Nappa took a deep breath, “Radi has issues Vegeta. Maybe more issues than you and I. He always tells me he’s fine but he ain’t. I worry about you boys. I always have.”

“Raditz is a fucking adult. If he wants to kill himself over a bottle of whiskey he can. He needs to just learn his place and not fucking call Bulma,” Vegeta bit and shook his head. 

Nappa took a deep breath and leaned on the bar, “Listen I get it. She’s your woman. But Radi liked her at some point and they had a thing—“

“Enough. Another beer,” Vegeta stated and Nappa obliged. 

“Anyway. How are things with Bulma?” Nappa asked and forced some food in front of Vegeta. 

Vegeta shrugged, “Fine.” 

“Just fine? I mean I ain’t ever seen a man in love say shit is…fine.” 

Vegeta sneered and looked at Nappa critically, “And what would you know about love Nappa? You’ve never had it.” 

The other man’s face fell and Nappa rubbed at his knee, the dull aching starting back up, “Fair enough. But I saw your dad with your mom and Bardock with Gine. But your right thanks for reminding me that no woman has ever taken interest in me.” 

“No problem,” Vegeta muttered, staring down his only father figure...left. 

…

Bulma came home later than expected and Vegeta glared at her as she walked in the door as frazzled as usual, “Where were you?” he asked, darkly. 

“Well I had a billion board meetings but I am here now. I already told Launch that we would be running late and I doubt Tien was happy about it but whatever,” she said throwing her hands in the air dramatically. She started stripping in the living room heading for the shower and Vegeta followed her to the bathroom. “How was your day babe?” 

Vegeta shrugged, “Fine. Visited Nappa.” 

“How did that go?” Bulma asked, scrubbing at her scalp and blue hair. 

“He brought up Raditz,” Vegeta stated evenly and Bulma froze. 

“Vegeta I blocked him on my phone and I told him that there was nothing anymore. I am with you and only you.” 

“Yes, but Nappa needed that made clear.” 

“Sorry babe, I love you,” she said tenderly. 

“It’s fine.”


End file.
